All my tomorrows
by SNevaeh
Summary: pre DBZ. Reflections about the destruction of Vegeta-sei in form of three stories dealing with Vegeta s past and present.
1. Arktan Part 1-1

**AN: **First of all, THANKS to Vegetaangst for Beta Reading! This story is translated from German and since translating is hard, she was so nice to keep an eye out for mistakes. This story is already completed in German, meaning the waiting time between the chapters shouldn´t be too long. Now, some important info before it starts:

So, this story is told in three parts, they are loosely connected. Part one describes a meeting between Vegeta and another Saiyan who survived, Part two is written from the perspective of Vegeta´s mother, a high ranking soldier, describing the time from Vegeta´s birth till Vegeta-sei was destroyed. A short Intermission, in which Vegeta thinks about his past while he flies back to Earth to meet the Androids and the last part describes the famous three years, how Bulma and Vegeta got together. So much to that, now a few specific notes for this part.

I tried to keep the story as logical as possible and it would be logic to me, when different races are talking in different languages. On earth we have hundreds of languages and the assumption that the whole universe speaks one language appears very unlikely to me. But to conduct trade, a standardized language and division of time is absolutely necessary, and that's exactly what´s meant when 'standard language' and 'standard year' is mentioned. That is very common in SciFi literature and just a note for everyone not familiar with it.

* * *

_Yesterday is always too far away_

_And all my tomorrows won´t save me today._

Death of a whore – Juliette and the Licks

* * *

_A familiar feeling… something, she hadn´t felt in so long, almost forgotten, blurry, lost… so far away, so familiar… she felt it, like a stab in the heart, a throbbing, pounding, an uncomfortable closeness, from where…? Couldn´t grab, blurry, away, close, tangible, too far away, close, blurry, vague, focus, focus, vague, cold, so cold, too far away… so cold, so lost, so familiar, too far, close, too close, too familiar, too FAR!_

Arktan woke up, irritated. She was dazed, confused, the dream… only a dream. She shrugged, rubbing the spot on her head, which she bumped in the ceiling of her alcove with her abrupt awakening. Sometimes she wondered just how many standard years she had to stay on the ship to get accustomed to the damn, tight space conditions.

Lost in thought she started her wake-up routine, still not over the weird dream. Or whatever it was, it hadn´t felt like a dream, somehow, it had felt more… _real._ She looked in the mirror, her black eyes gazing back at her, confused. _So close._ She twitched, looking away. Something wasn´t right, maybe she was getting sick, the heating wasn´t working properly anymore for quite some time, whatever. She felt a sudden wave of aggression at herself, turning around abruptly, hitting her furiously twitching tail against the bedside wall. The sharp pain brought her back to reality and she wrapped her tail around her waist. She had to grin. All the years of conditioning really paid off.

The remnants of her odd mood disappeared and daily routine kicked in when she left her cabin and was welcomed by the night black darkness in the corridor. At least it resembled the nights on her planet.

"That´s just…"

The same as almost every day. Didn´t make it any better and she was just in the right mood when she hit the intercom in the hallway.

"KARA! Are you fucking kidding me? The light is out. AGAIN! Can´t you fix anything permanently?"

No answer followed. Since she wasn´t very keen on solving the problem herself, she went to the bridge in total darkness. At least the ways through the ship were something she knew in her sleep, better than her bed certainly…

Arktan was already mentally preparing herself for later, when the ships mechanic would finally show up to fix the light. But she knew that the ancient mechanics of the lightning system were not the most pressing matter on the ship. It was simply too old, barely capable of flying some long-distance flights in no hurry. Not that _she_ liked it, but as long as the ship didn´t break apart, it flew, and as long as it flew, it made profit, and profit, that much Arktan surely knew, was what the company likes best. Nonetheless this would be her last flight. On the flight back she would insist to be transferred to another team, because more of those months-long, uneventful flights across the galaxy would surely drive her to insanity. She already had the first indications of that, she noted with a sly grin.

As she pressed on the door-release-control to the bridge, she also had to think about the other thing besides the long, uselessly-spent time that demoralized her during the last trips. She had to admit that her relationship with the rest of the crew was not a particular affectionate one and she was really looking forward to not seeing some of them ever again.

"What´s up?"

Arktan looked around. Saa and Fellah were on duty. Just as well, she hadn´t managed to notice the remarkable differences between the humanoid insects yet, one as useless as the other… nonetheless she would be very reluctant to leave the navigation of the ship to someone else. When it came down to the acknowledgement of someone's capacity, she never let herself be guided by personal taste.

Saa looked up from his workplace, his hand holding a cup of laffa. Arktan knew the stuff was drinkable for every humanoid species, just like the annoying ad praised in colorful letters in 156 languages, and it was a real awakener and very, very addictive, but it tasted like the old laundry of _her_ race and had the consistency of stringy slime. Saa didn´t care about that at all and took a sip out of his cup while looking bored at Arktan. At least that was what she thought he did, she still didn´t have the hang of reading his expressions yet.

"And good day again, Arktan. As pleasant as always, eh?"

Another sip. Arktan felt her uneaten breakfast trying to get out.

"Something new? Anything to do? A part of this flying piece of shit decide to get lost in space, some asteroid belt, anything?"

Another one. Wasn´t he finished yet? Every sip made her stomach turn. Somehow, she got the impression he enjoyed her disgusted stare.

"Nope, nothing of that sort. But a container loosened itself out of its anchorage in the shipping space. You should retighten it.

"… That´s a joke, right? I don´t care if that piece of crap falls down, it´s not like we would transport something sensitive!"

"Nah, that´s not the case, but it will be really loud, when it falls. And you wanted to do something, right?"

Arktan wondered for a second if the strange twitching in Saa's face was supposed to be a grin and if it was enough to smash her fist into, but she decided not to. Not worth the trouble. Instead she made an unrecognizable noise and went to Fellah, who was obviously very busy looking out of the viewing hatch. Not that there was anything to see besides nothing, thanks to the speed of their space ship.

"Any news?"

He didn´t even look up when he answered.

"Of what kind? During your dormant phase, two ships flew by, who contacted us to throw some insults and laugh at us after. And of course some ads, THOSE get through to us in every corner of the universe. Wanna see some? I already knew them all."

At least not a worse way to spend time than the retightening of some containers with ultra-durable protective-suits used for whatever. But Arktan wasn´t interested in watching advertisements, she wanted something different.

"And no one else contacted us the last hours? Except the two idiots, of course."

"No.", Fellah drawled. Two of his four arms were busy rolling a pen in every possible position over his fingers. "Are you expecting something?"

Just why did she have the feeling of getting fooled…?

"Is there some other ship nearby? Could you check that?"

"If that was the case, the radar would show me. This crap isn´t _that_ backward. But when someone shows up and wants something from you, I'll call you. When the intercom is working again. Anything else?"

She looked at him darkly. At least he stopped playing with the pen and finally looked at her.

"What? You have a problem?"

"No, you maybe?"

She wrenched the pen out of his hand and punched it in the armrest of his chair, leaving half of the pen outside. Sometimes the navigators seemed to forget that her duty on the ship was not only goods logistics but also to be the main defense in the very unlikely case of a direct attack. A demonstration surely wouldn´t hurt.

"Hey, are you crazy? Fuck off and push some containers around, when you´re pissed! Not my problem!"

Arktan couldn´t understand the next sentences, the language of the insects was impossible for her vocal chords, but she could imagine it. Without another word she left the bridge, before she gave in to the urge of an uncontrolled act of violence. The light in the corridor still didn´t work and the loose container was just a bit more loose than the rest, but at least she was busy finding it in the first place for quarter a work phase, eating something for another quarter and screaming at Kara and lending some work strength to her for the rest of the time. At least that worked well together.

When the next dormant phase began, Arktan wasn´t very keen on the prospect to sleep. She wasn´t really tired, the work was hardly exhausting, and she had a bad feeling that the strange dream wouldn´t be a one-time thing. She still pondered on the possibilities, when suddenly all lights in her cabin shut off. With a grown, she she rubbed her hands over her face, cursing everything from the fucking ship to the fucking flight to her fucking life! If they were extra lucky, they could fly back in total darkness. Who knows who many stop to laugh at them then…

Since there were no other options left, she reluctantly went to sleep and, as expected, the dream returned, even stronger, more intense, but too far way, too blurry to determine its cause. Three more wearing dormant phases passed and Arktan couldn´t get rid of the feeling that everything would get worse. She felt restless, overtired, the boredom on the ship made her nervous, touchy, even more touchy. She couldn´t bear it anymore.

She went to the bridge in total darkness, again. There was no energy left in her to be angry about it anyway. Some other crewmember would surely do it in her place. It was way more important to find out what was wrong with her, where this feeling came from, the feeling of someone… something approaching. There had been nothing on the radar, nothing for three dormant phases, but she knew it, she could… _feel it?_

She shook her head. Whatever. Maybe she actually went crazy, but she was sure this process would only be quickened if she didn´t try to get an answer. Maybe there was actually something taking course on their ship. Automatically she changed into a quicker pace as she went through the corridor.

Arktan went straight to Fellah after arriving on the bridge. Was he on duty again, or still? The dormant phases of the insects were none of her interest and she surely wouldn´t start finding some in it right now.

"Something new? Someone contacted us?"

Fellah just made a disapproving movement with his hand and continued looking at an ad for chitin hardening body spray.

"No, and it won´t change, no matter how often you ask. Hm, 399 Standards… Oi, Saa, what do you think, is this stuff worth something?"

Arktan felt an unpleasant twitch in her temple. She was even kinda friendly, but she could change that immediately. She grabbed Fellah with a sudden movement around his slender, green neck and pushed him roughly against the mainframe console. Ignoring his fidgeting arms, she brought his face close to hers.

"Listen up, you little fucker, I know there is something. I want you to find it. And if the radar is not showing anything then SEARCH FOR IT!"

To make sure he understood, she squeezed a little harder. The gurgling noise she heard from Fellah was interpreted as a yes. When she let go of him he gave Saa a dirty look, which he decided not to react on. He knew when it was better to keep away from conflict.

"And? I´m waiting."

Fellah was rubbing the sore spots on his neck, where his shell was showing small dents from her fingers.

"You fucking bitch! What do you even want? Should I search the whole fucking universe?"

"Expand the area of the radar fifty percent. Now!"

Fellah got back to his seat reluctantly and started with the adjustments, murmuring something. Arktan couldn´t understand what he was blabbering, but she didn´t care anyway. Not that he would´ve dared tell her that to her face, that was for sure.

"Can´t you make it faster?" Arktan felt agitated. She knew something would turn up on the monitor, she just knew. Just what it was… Her fingers grabbed the back of Fellah´s chair. She stared anxiously at the monitor, it couldn´t be…

The sudden beeping of the radar made her wince. A piece of the back rest fell on the floor and Arktan felt her uprising heartbeat. She knew it, knew it…

"Well, look at that, now you demolished my shell AND my chair to find a spaceship we would´ve crossed in a few standard hours anyway! Happy now?"

Arktan didn´t even react, concentrating purely on the monitor.

"We wouldn´t have, it would've just flown outside our radar… can you bring that thing on the screen?"

"I could also make a laffa for you, if you wish. Or just hand over my spot here, how about that?"

"Just do it!"

She wasn´t in the mood for Fellah´s sarcasm, she just wanted to know who it was, what… it was that made her crazy.

Fellah switched on the monitor next to the radar and the image of a spherical spaceship appeared. It had an inscription, but Arktan had never seen those signs before. Not from this part of the galaxy, that´s for shape of the spaceship nonetheless was very familiar. There was some place those spacecrafts whre preferred and somehow she couldn´t get rid of the feeling of knowing who exactly was in this one.

"Contact the ship."

Fellah grumbled something incomprehensible again, but at least he did what she wanted. She ripped the headset hastily out of his hand and waited till the connection was established. When she heard the clicking she stopped breathing for a moment. This was it. This… she wanted to speak in standard, at least the one they used in these parts, but she changed her mind the second her breath came back. There was another language that seemed much more fitting, one she hadn´t used for so long... Vegeta-go.

"This is Cargo ship TAL-478J from GalEx. Contacting unknown spaceship, copy."

She waited. Fellah had walked over to Saa in the meantime, probably to complain about Arktan. Whatever, if he could cry he probably would.

No response. Arktan tried again, still no response. The third time she was interrupted mid-sentence and as she expected he answered in the same language.

"WHAT? I don´t want to buy something, fuck off!"

She raised her eyebrows, rude asshole, but she wouldn´t budge now.

"And we don´t want to sell something. Your ship´s not from here, you all got lost?"

Short break.

"MY ship isn´t lost and I don´t give a fuck about your reasons to block my com! Out."

"Ha, if that´s true then you would know that the closest planet that could refill air and water for a wreck like yours is farther away than you should have in store. Not many around here…"

She let him understand the rest on his own. There weren´t many left speaking their language as well, maybe the message slowly arrived.

A clicking noise on the line.

"What do you want?"

Now that sounded much more promising.

"We could refill your tanks, we just had a stop. If you are interested. I heard asphyxiation is a very unpleasant way to die."

Silence again. Whoever was on the line seemed to be from very far away, if he really thought their old cargo ship could be any sort of danger. And her little inner-voice pointed out that that would be true for the crew as well. It clicked.

"Open a dock in 5."

The line went dead. Obviously the conversation was over. Arktan simply made an amused sound. Normally she didn´t expect orders from someone she just offered to help. She turned around to the two insects, who remained quiet and looked at her.

"Give the order to open dock 4. We have visitors."

Saa made a clacking sound that seemed to come from the deeper regions of his throat and was probably supposed to sound threatening.

"What visitors? We have a delivery. This is just an unnecessary waste of time."

"Some friend of mine, haven´t seen him in a while, 'kay? Got lost and he´s already low on air. Won´t stay long, I promise."

Fellah said something nasty sounding and got back to his spot on the bridge. Finally, Saa said something.

"If he´s trouble you´re in trouble. And you´ll pay for the air!"

Arktan just waved her hand dismissively and started walking towards the docks. At the moment her wages were just piled up uselessly and finding out who was in that ship was definitely worth it. When she walked down the dark hallway, she tried to ignore the bad feeling that the desired visitor could actually be trouble. She shrugged, not that she would back off now. She couldn´t. She simply couldn´t.

When she arrived at dock 4, she first got comfortable. It would be a few hours for the ship to arrive, and she had nothing better to do anyway. Her thoughts started wandering, trying not to think about everything bad that could happen. It wasn´t an easy task. When she finally heard a beeping sound, she immediately jumped up, entered the security code next to the air lock, and waited for the pressure to equalize before she went in. From up close the ship was way bigger than she expected, no Pod, definitely bigger than a Pod…

The hatch of the ship opened with the hissing of the hydraulics. Before it went down completely, she saw someone standing in the entrance for a second. The next moment, he stood in front of her, making her take a step back immediately, her heart beating fast from the surprise. So that was the person that had haunted her. It took her a few seconds to focus, to realize, she knew him, she… she knew…

"What are you waiting for? Fill the tanks!"

Despite his exaggerated, arrogant behaviour, Arktan could see he was just as anxious as she was, though probably for different reasons. Instead of mounting the connections, she hit her right fist on her chest and bowed deeply. How long hadn´t she done that… Sadly she couldn´t see his reaction, but then he couldn´t see her fighting some persistent tears either.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He sounded so careful, too careful… did he actually believe she posed a threat? Arktan didn´t look up when she answered.

"I greet you, Prince Vegeta. It´s an honour standing in front of you."

She didn´t get up. She waited for the permission. Her knees weakened, sure she knew a Saiyan had been on that ship, somebody else who had survived, someone… she hadn´t anticipated the prince, though. He obviously hadn´t either and after a short pause he started laughing, almost hysterically.

"Are you kidding me? What is honouring you? Seeing the prince of a destroyed planet and a bunch of survivors? Get up!"

She got up, irritiated. That wasn´t what she had expected. What did she even expect? She looked at him, cold eyes, so cold, so familiar… for four dormant phases.

"Though I hadn´t expected to find more of your sort… who are you?"

Arktan tried to keep herself together. This wasn´t the moment to fight weak knees.

"Arktan. I doubt you… you know me."

He huffed. "Of course. How did you know me?"

"There was enough propaganda, right? Posters everywhere, back then…"

And his smell. He didn't need to know that, it would just raise unnecessary questions and she wasn´t sure if she wanted to answer them. There was only one urgent question she had to ask though.

"Speaking of old times… why are you here? I know you were transferred to duty under Freeza before Vegeta-sei was destroyed."

She just wanted to slap herself! What a question, if he wasn´t with Freeza right now he probably was just on his way to a mission. In this galaxy, a galaxy that had been spared from Freeza's expansion. Until now. She felt her throat tighten, she didn´t even want to hear the answer to that question.

He frowned, as if he was thinking about something unpleasant.

"Freeza is dead."

Her eyes widened. What did he just say?

"Dead? But…?" That could just mean one thing. "You killed him. Oh my…"

She didn´t know what made her keep standing, her body sure didn´t feel like it. Freeza was dead… her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she would faint. But his eyes, why did he look at her like that!

"What is wrong with you? He is dead, you killed him, it´s over!" It was enough reason to be happy, wasn´t it? The prince didn´t seem to be too happy about it.

"I didn´t kill him." His jaw was so tense he could barely speak.

"But he is dead! Who… no, it was someone even worse…?"

She shook her head unbelievingly, that couldn´t be true! Was he just so far away from Freeza´s area of influence since he used the opportunity to get away? If that was right then Saa was right, her nagging feeling was right, the trouble he brought was bigger than she could even realize.

When he looked at her again, he just shook his head, annoyed.

"I didn't kill him, it was another Saiyan. Stop fidgeting, there´s no one coming to blow up your piece of junk!"

The air started crackling, she didn´t pay attention to it. What reason did he have to be angry? Not being the one who killed Freeza?

"I thought my heart would stop! Are you out of your mind, for fuck´s sake! He is dead, one of us did it, shouldn´t that be more important than some hurt pride?"

Shouldn´t it?

"You know shit! It was…"

He stopped. What didn´t she know? How arrogant and self-satisfied men can be?

"What? What was it?"

He hesitated for a second. "Just connect the tubes, I can´t stay here forever."

He gave her a provocative look. Arktan´s eyes became slits. What didn´t he want to tell her? But she didn´t ask again, he wouldn´t answer anyway and filling the tanks took its time.

She felt his eyes on her back while she worked. Just what was going on? _This_ was surely not what she had expected it to be, she had thought it would be more relieving. Something was wrong, she had to know what! What could be so important that Freeza´s death was negligible next to it!

She was ripped out of her thoughts when he started talking all of a sudden.

"What rank do you have?"

She had to grin. Obviously she wasn´t the only one with a good conditioning.

"Third. Wasn´t even worth getting killed by Freeza´s guys." Well, more a logistical mistake, but that was something he didn´t need to know, as well.

He just laughed. "Third, hm? So low."

What was that about? "Problem? Couldn´t choose, could I?"

He left it at that. She gave him a suspicious look, there was no way he could remember her. Even if, who cares? Everyone was dead anyway, ranks just became as unimportant as everything else. She connected the tube for the air tank and opened the lock. The tank was almost empty, it would take a while and she had another important question for him.

"You mentioned others. Are there more… survivors?"

He didn´t seem surprised by her question. He just waved his hand.

"Two who were with me. Another one we found later."

_Three more…_

"Did… did one of them kill Freeza?"

He grinned, a grin that made her shudder. She wasn´t unaccustomed to violence, but that grin still made her uneasy.

"The one who survived."

He turned around. The conversation was over, at least for him.

"How did he do it?"

No reaction.

"How…?"

_How could he have been better than you?_ But she decided to skip that question. That moment the tank started beeping. She closed the lock, removing the tube. He would answer eventually, she wouldn´t let him leave, she had to know! Absentmindedly, Arktan connected the next tube.

After some time, the tank beeped again and he still hadn´t said a word. It was the last opportunity, Arktan couldn´t just leave it, she couldn´t. She removed the water tube, jumping from the railing when finished. She didn´t care if he wanted to talk about it or not, he owed her that, he owed it his race, how could someone…? That moment, she realized, was had always been said, what all had hoped for. Freeza could only be killed by one person, the only one he feared.

"It… it was the Legendary?"

She saw a small tremor in his shoulder, he turned around, energy formed in his hand. Arktan felt her eyes widen, he… he wanted to kill her. A look at his face was enough to make her body tense, ready to defend herself. That moment, the energy dissolved a sneer on his face.

"Yes. Are you happy now? One of your sort, low-level shit, not even worth standing in front of me!"

That did surprise her. But in the end it didn´t matter, she knew that better than anyone else.

"So he really exists…"

Arktan had always believed the arrival of the legendary Saiyan would be the happiest moment of her life, but she just… didn´t feel anything. It was too late, there was nothing left so save, it didn´t matter. What role did it play for _him?_

"Where are you going?" Why didn´t she ask that before?

He looked at her. Where could he be going anyway? There was nowhere left!

"Restoring my honour. If Kakarott can become a Super Saiyan…"

"What do you mean? There is only supposed to be one Legendary! How could you…?"

He already walked up the ramp to his ship. "That´s bullshit, everyone can do it." He gave her a cold glance. "Even you, if you would train."

Arktan was taken aback by that remark, but she also noticed how he was about to get away.

"Wait!" She threw something at him, a communicator.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He eyed it suspiciously.

She grinned. She would´ve loved to just laugh out loud but kept it to herself. That was not the right moment.

"When you make it and happen to stumble upon us again, give us a call. We can fill up the tanks again, and…" She chuckled. "… I would hate myself forever if I die without seeing the Legendary once."

She looked at him, waiting to see what he would do. He just nodded and walked into his ship.

Arktan left the docking station and opened the outer hatch. She didn´t wait for him to leave, she didn´t look back. She knew she would see him again, no doubt. That moment, she couldn´t keep it to herself anymore, she had to laugh out loud, till she had tears in her eyes, till her sides ached, till she couldn´t breathe anymore. The conditioning, yes… never doubt your ruler. She stroked over her tail, the fur was all puffed up, and went back through the dark hallway. Gotta see if some container fell over again.

* * *

Next chapter in a week!


	2. Arktan Part 1-2

**Chapter 2: All my tomorrows**

A few months passed. Arktan hadn´t spent another thought on the prince during that time. He would show up again when he was ready. Although she had to ignore the small, annoying thought that popped up from time to time, constantly telling her that it could be different just as well.

In the meantime they even managed to deliver their cargo and fly back to headquarters with a new one, on which occasion Arktan hoped to be transferred to another ship. She had thought about ditching the job completely and heading back to her home galaxy, but she dismissed that thought. She liked the job and… Freeza might have been dead and gone, but that didn´t mean that there weren´t still a bunch of planets that remembered very well what the Saiyans had done in the name of Freeza and gave a fuck about them being victims as well. Arktan had her doubts about that anyway. She had killed, too and she couldn´t claim to have done it against her will.

When the dreams started again, the anxiousness came back. The time has come. He actually made it and kept his word. A few more dormant phases later, Arktan finally got called to the bridge, a passing ship wanted to contact her. She slowly walked over, not sure what to feel about it all. Happiness? Nervousness? … Fear?

Arktan had thought a lot about the behaviour of the prince since the last meeting, and it seemed very… unpredictable. She hadn´t hung on for so long to get killed by one of her own kind, that was for sure. But she pushed the thought away. She would never see him again after this, it would go well.

When she arrived at the bridge, she just ripped the headset out of the attending insect's hand. Some new one, they had picked him up at their last stop, Arktan didn´t remember his name.

"Yes?"

"I want to get back at your offer. Open the dock."

It clicked, he had hung up. When she removed the headset, she saw her hand shaking violently, not knowing if it was from anticipation or… something else. This time Arktan couldn´t wait patiently a few hours for his arrival, she was way too nervous, too excited somehow, it had happened after all. He came back. The prince. Arktan paced down the hallway, finally lit again. Her thoughts whirled around in her head, did he actually make it, was he the Legendary, how would he look? The moment she heard the alarm for his arrival, she pushed the button for pressure compensation faster than the mechanism could react. She waited impatiently till she could type in the security code, pressing through the door the moment it started opening.

The ship seemed to have had a rough time in the last month. It was full of dents and very dirty. The hatch opened. No one was awaiting her, though. Arktan frowned, hesitated for a moment before she flew up to the opening. He opened it, who else was supposed to be inside anyway? It had been his voice at the com.

When she entered the ship, she first noticed the smell. She didn´t know any species that smelled like that, but it was definitely a female smell. And another one, a familiar one, smelling like power… she felt a shiver run over her body, stroking the fur of her tail absentmindedly when she saw a movement in the corner of her eye. The flickering flame of energy, blue and cold.

He just stood there in the middle of the circular room. His gaze… she felt another shiver run down her spine. And then he transformed and everything else became unimportant. Arktan´s eyes widened. She couldn´t look away, it was incredible, she had never seen anything like it. Power was oozing out of him, she just wanted to… get closer, she wanted to touch it, she wanted to feel it, so much power…

She stopped right in front of him, looking down on him, he was so small, how was he so small, how could he have been so powerful in this form, somehow she expected him to be in the Oozaru state, this was better, this she could touch, she dared to, touch his shoulder, he let her.

The moment her hand lay completely on his shoulder, he finally reacted, grabbing her head and pressing his lips on her, not quite sure if he wanted to kiss her or rip her apart. Arktan reacted on instinct, opening her mouth, letting him in, wanting to feel him as much as she could. When she grabbed his hair, she knew it was decided.

A fleeting thought entered her mind. She didn´t know what to expect. She had never had sex with a Saiyan, or any other being that came near the power she felt just now. Back when Vegeta-sei was destroyed she was barely old enough for sex. The only experiences she had were with the insectoids from her new home galaxy, nothing too exciting, just enough to satisfy some basic needs. They had all been so careful and gentle, _you don´t have a chitin body shell, might hurt you,_ they didn´t even listen to her! There had been accidents. Arktan´s need for some violence showed at times, at least she hadn´t killed anyone by mistake. It didn't seem as if she had to be careful this time. Not at all.

They parted shortly. Obviously he felt the same. He sure had been too young for sex as well, _this_ was their opportunity. And she sure as hell wanted to take it. They kissed again, fiercer, grabbing onto each other as if they wanted to melt together. Arktan could barely think anymore, everything was right, his power burnt her skin, she could smell it, it made her wetter than anything before. He grabbed her harder, forcing her head to the side. With a prompting glance, she took a handful of his hair, ripping his head back, making him hiss, it sounded too normal for the occasion.

Arktan didn´t even see it coming, the hand that slapped across her face, making her fall hard on the floor. He had probably restrained himself, it still hurt like hell. She spat some blood on the floor, trying to get the dizziness out of her head. Her tongue hurt, she had bitten it, tasted like blood. When she turned around, he just loomed over her. Maybe he didn´t know what to do? Maybe… she started undressing, first slowly, unbuttoning her overall, then faster, getting it off her shoulders quickly, the shirt, stuck in her hair, her bra. She gave him a quick glance. He understood now, the tight fabric of his bodysuit wasn´t hiding much.

The moment he got to see her bare breasts, he started undressing just as quickly, ripping his bodysuit in the attempt to get it off his arms, he didn´t seem to care, tossing away his dirty gloves. The golden glow was almost gone, much to Arktan's displeasure. Maybe he couldn´t keep it up while he was so out of his mind. Arktan grinned, pushing her overall deeper.

She didn´t even see him move, just felt the cold wall against her back a second later, another kiss forced against her, she didn´t mind. She didn´t mind the burning of her tongue, it aroused her more. He let go, biting her neck, leaving a trail down to her tits. She didn't have to bend down anymore, it was relieving. Her head snapped back immediately when he bit her, hard enough to cause some serious pain, not the pleasant kind anymore. She growled, a sound she hardly made, pushing his head away and biting down hard into his shoulder. She heard a surprised sound from him, but she didn´t let go, not until she felt blood, not until she tasted it, driving her almost insane. He hit her hard, in her kidneys, a painful blow that made her let go, already aiming her elbow at his face. He barely blocked it, he seemed out of his mind as well, maybe it was his blood dripping down her chin, she didn´t care. She tried to knee him in his side, he just grabbed her thigh, they moved again, she barely noticed, so fast…

He let her fall down, not the floor, it still startled her. Out of instinct she grabbed his shoulder, his wound. Pushing her fingers in was on purpose. He growled, deep in his throat, probably gonna punch her again, but he just reached for her overall, trying to get it off. It took some help from her, getting rid of her boots, getting rid of his boots, they gave up halfway through. It wasn´t important anyway, she just wanted him inside her! Without hesitation he got a hold of her hips, turning her around. Arktan tried to struggle, kicking at him, hitting something, it sounded painful. A second later, he grabbed her tail and she instantly went limp, an intense pain rushing through her spine and the rest of her body, not caring about her position anymore.

He finally entered her, letting go of her tail, she didn´t care about any of it. He obviously felt the same, get as much body contact as possible, making him go deep inside, hard thrusts, almost too hard to bear. She tried to lay down deeper. Lifting her hips, she wanted to feel everything, she wanted to smell like him, when he rubbed himself all over her back, feeling his chest hair tingle on her spine, she couldn´t think anymore, she just rumbled deeply.

Arktan hardly realized when he moved away from her, only a trickle down her leg made her realize. She hadn´t even had an orgasm yet! With a mad face, she turned around, not yet ready to be done. He didn´t seem to expect the blow, making his head jerk to the side, followed by a second. He grabbed her arm by the third punch. Grinning like mad, showing his bloody teeth.

They kissed again, tasting each other's blood, fucked again, this time Arktan got what she wanted. The third round she hardly remembered, what followed after was just a faint memory.

The pain caused by it wasn´t, though. When she woke up later, her whole body felt sore. Her tongue was swollen and throbbed painfully and she somehow doubted she was going to be able to sit anytime soon. With a little moan, she got up, barely noticing the prince lying next to her. A second glance made her grin. He got his own souvenirs. The wound on his shoulder was swollen and shimmered in vicious black and green, just like the scratch wounds on his arm and probably the one´s on his back as well. He had deserved it. She smiled slightly, it was like a trophy. She had managed to mark the Legendary.

He wasn´t asleep, but he didn´t seem to want to talk to her, so she just got up and started picking up her clothes. Just as she pulled up her overall, she heard a rustle.

"How did you find me?"

Arktan lifted an eyebrow. She hadn´t expected him to talk. There was no need for talk, not about something like that.

"What do you think? Saw you on the radar." She buttoned up. The prince just laughed dryly in the background.

"Did you? Interesting, I was flying out of range on purpose."

He paused. Arktan looked for her boots, still lying next to the bed. With a huff, she turned around. The prince was watching her intently, it made her uncomfortable. She shrugged it off, picking up her boots and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How did you know where to look? In which language… to contact?"

Arktan didn´t want to answer that. She was tense. It was obvious to her that all this made it look like she had followed him on purpose. She could hardly tell him she had a dream about it! Closing the clasps on her boots gave her a second to think about an answer. She had to say something.

A few seconds to long. Her fingers glided down her shoes, her body followed. He had grabbed her tail again.

"Answer me."

His grip tightened, she felt his breath on her neck. It was frightening, she couldn´t get away, she had to say something!

"I… no one told me." And that proved what? She had to tell him. It couldn´t get worse. If he wanted to kill her, her fate was already sealed. She couldn´t even be mad at him, distrust was the only feeling everyone had in common, no matter what race. That was how the world worked.

"If no one told you, how did you know my whereabouts then?" His voice sounded more dangerous.

She tried to move her head, it wasn´t possible. "Listen, I don´t know, okay? I just knew it, I …" Dreamt it?

His grip loosened, finally. Had she said the right thing? What had she even said?

"You felt something? My proximity?"

Now she was completely irritated. Did he have dreams as well? She had never heard of something like that, so why now? Because he was the prince?

"Yes." She could move her head again. Slowly, she turned around. "You… too?"

He grinned. If it was from the question or the idiotic talk she didn´t know.

"I felt your ki. I already thought it wouldn´t be too hard for us… Saiyans to learn it. After I encountered it once, I had no trouble using it immediately."

"Ki?" She thought about it a second. "My power-level? You can feel it?" It sounded like complete nonsense, how should that be possible? But then again… it was more plausible than psychic dreams. Maybe it wasn´t all that stupid.

"If it´s so easy, why hasn´t anyone ever done it?"

He shrugged - with his good shoulder.

"There were scouters so why bother. Surely Freeza didn´t mind."

He stopped talking. She waited for him to say something else, but he just leaned back. Obviously he knew what he had wanted to know, talk over. Hesitantly, she closed the rest of the belts on her shoes. She should fill the tanks before he left since that was what he actually came for… more or less.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand in her hair. Instinctively she wanted to push it away, but she suppressed the urge. He just caressed it. Her hair wasn´t tied back anymore, it must have come in disarray during their… activity. She didn´t like her thick curls too much, but cutting them off… she couldn´t do it. Even though most of the insectoid life forms she had contact with didn´t appreciate hair, she did. It was her last memory of Vegeta-sei.

"My mother had hair like that." He stopped his movement for a second, maybe thinking about something, she couldn´t see him. "She even had the same dark skin as yours."

She felt a sting. Why the comment? Her head jerked away a bit, but stayed near enough to his hand.

"Mine did, too."

He kept quiet. After a while, he removed his hand.

"It´s the only thing I remember about her. Some stupid looks, half the population probably looked like that."

Her heart started beating faster. She remembered her mother, did it hurt more? In the end it probably didn´t matter. She hadn´t received any recognition from her parents, just as he, probably. She didn´t hang on to nice illusions about it. The prince on the other hand… she could hear the hatred, hatred that he was denied every chance to prove himself, to show that he was capable of defending his planet, his people. _And himself._ It was probably better to not say anything about it. Though she remembered something about his mother…

"Your mother was Zukka." Everyone had known that, no revelation there. "I… I had the honour of training with her just after your birth."

She frowned. Right, low rank, now he would know. But who cares, why should he care what level she had held? Arktan heard a rustling of the sheets. Had she said something improper? His mother had not been someone unknown; she was the mother of the prince and either way, a high ranking officer in the army. Even years after their planet was destroyed, Arktan was still proud that she at least had gotten the opportunity to train with her, no matter how short the time had been and… how little it had succeeded in the end.

Vegeta was bothered for completely different reasons. He couldn´t remember his mother anymore, but Arktan could at least tell him what she still knew. She could give him some memory he could cherish, but instead he just felt an irrational anger rise inside him. Not so much because she had lied about her rank, who cared anyway, but some women he met in space, _by accident_, someone so far beneath him, knew _his_ mother! He could barely remember, all the time with her, the first few years of his life eradicated, as if the years under Freeza encompassed every bit of his memory. He never had the opportunity to prove himself, the chance to rule, to kill Freeza… _keep the promise…_

He was ripped from his thoughts when Arktan turned around, frowning. Before she could realize what his facial expression told her immediately, he punched her hard in the face and she fell back on the bed. She felt her nose break, her tongue burnt like fire and fresh blood pooled in her mouth. She hardly felt the pain when he hit again, even harder. A few teeth loosened, he was about to hit again. Arktan knew it was serious, he was about to beat her to death. She couldn't let that happen!

With a speed that surprised herself, she raised her arm, blocking the next blow. It vibrated through her whole body, the bones barely kept from breaking. The pain was overwhelming. It was just a short moment, a second in which the prince was confused that she even reacted. She acted quickly. There was only one advantage she had over him, he was still naked while she wore boots. Very heavy work boots. Using all the momentum she could get from her position she kicked him between the legs, shoving him away before he could even so much as scream and got up.

The pained noise followed a second later. She almost had pity for him, but her life was more important. It had been a painful blow... if she was fast, she would make it off the ship before he could move again. She didn´t know why he wanted to kill her all of a sudden, but she wouldn´t stay and find out!

She hadn´t even made a step when he grabbed her hair, pulling her back with enough force she feared her skin would rip. Obviously, he was able to endure much more pain than she had thought…

Arktan stumbled backwards, losing her balance and falling down hard on the edge of the bed. She couldn´t breathe anymore, all the air was knocked out of her lungs, probably some ribs broken, she didn´t know, she couldn´t think, it hurt too much!

_That´s it._ He let go of her hair, grabbing her arm. _He´s killing me and there´s nothing I can do about it._ Arktan realized the full meaning of this, he would kill her and she couldn´t prevent it. How should she, he was the Legendary and she had never been a good fighter, she was no match, never. But there was something, something deep inside her fighting against the resignation she felt. She was still a Saiyan! She wouldn´t die whimpering for her life, she would die fighting! If nothing else, she owed her people _that_! She didn´t have the chance to live like a Saiyan, but she could damn well die like one.

That moment, Vegeta ripped her arm up, dislocating her shoulder while trying to get her on the bed. She screamed, much like he had screamed before, it was agonizing pain.

Vegeta didn´t care, quite the opposite. He wanted to look her in the face when he broke her neck. What he saw made him hesitate, though. How she looked at him. He had expected something different. So many women had looked at him like that, _don´t rape me_, even the Earthling had done it, back on Namek. As if, fucking a woman who was too afraid to even move, might as well fuck a corpse! The Earthling had changed her mind, but this was the first time he was about to kill another Saiyan. A female Saiyan. There was no resignation in her eyes, just pride and determination, to die like a fighter. How many others might have looked like that when they were killed by Freeza´s army… He ignored the thought. Something else occupied his attention.

For the first time in his life he felt arousal while thinking about killing someone. Not that he could do anything about it, her kick had made sure about that. All he felt was some dull pain.

When he focused again, it was too late. Arktan had already used the short moment and shot a very well aimed ki-ball at him, hitting the wound on his shoulder. His left side jerked back, he felt the skin rip open. Just a little more and he would´ve missed a chunk of his body.

He could barely stop from falling, breathing heavily. He had underestimated her. It was his own fault, his fucking mother had trained her! Probably taught her to fight dirty when encountering a stronger opponent, he knew that by heart.

Vegeta tried to move his left arm, an excruciating pain went instantly through is body. With his right hand, he grabbed her dislocated arm and pushed her on her stomach, ignoring her pained grunts. She deserved it. He had changed his mind; it would be enough to hear her last breath, no need to look at her face. But when he moved his hand over her neck, he stopped. He couldn´t. A giggle escaped him, he barely stopped from laughing out loud. The Earthlings sure had done a good job, making him feel _pity_! He had killed Nappa, he hadn´t hesitated back then and Nappa had been…. This was different. He couldn´t compare it. Back on Earth, he would have taken any chance to kill Kakarott. Even now he wouldn´t mind trying it again, but Arktan… if he killed her, he sure would have helped eradicating his own people.

He huffed. He had to think of something, Nappa had always accused him of fighting like a woman. That was when he wasn´t busy with pointing out that Vegeta didn´t even have any fighting style to speak of. Not that it had mattered. At some point Vegeta had been strong enough to compensate. And anyway, he had developed his own style, focusing more on speed than on impact, Nappa had disliked that very much.

For a short moment, his eyes widened. Of course! He remembered why he never wanted to adapt to Nappa´s style of brute force, back on Vegeta-sei… he had witnessed some spar between Nappa and a woman. Vegeta had been deeply impressed by her. She hadn´t been capable of defeating Nappa, but he remembered the ease and speed and _beauty_ of her attacks, unlike anything he had ever seen before. _Zukka._ Some memory wasn´t lost after all.

His anger was gone. He looked down on Arktan, lying beneath him, her breathing was ragged from pain and maybe some broken ribs. He would have preferred to just kick her out and fly away, but she had made it hard. Too hard. There was no way he could tolerate another low level Saiyan standing up to him, he had to punish her. She should never forget her place.

Arktan could barely breathe, her position making it even harder. Plus, he was sitting on her, his left arm hanging onto her thigh. What was he waiting for? She had given everything she had, now was the moment to just finish it. She wasn´t afraid.

Who was she kidding, of course she was afraid, but the pain made her forget it, she didn´t care, why didn´t he do it? Arktan tried to lift her right arm. Maybe she could knock him out with a stronger

attack, if she could just turn around fast enough… That moment, Vegeta reacted and Arktan had no deeper wish than to be dead.

Vegeta kept sitting on her when she started wiggling underneath him, screaming on the top of her lungs, nothing sentient anymore, only pain. He knew this pain, he had felt it himself, a few times. He knew how unbearable it was. Vegeta bent her broken tail more, making her scream even louder. The greatest weakness of the Saiyans. At that moment, he didn´t miss his tail anymore. It hadn´t helped him anyway, only offered opportunities for pain like this. He let go and walked away.

Arktan´s vision went black then immediately white. She couldn´t stop screaming, she couldn´t imagine it to ever stop hurting, she couldn´t feel anymore, only the pain, pulsating through her body, shattering her spine, entering her head in waves, making her unable to see anymore, think anymore… unable to even noticing when he was gone.

She didn´t know how long she had lain there, on the bed, waiting for the pain to go away, to move again. She barely got off the bed, carefully avoiding touching her tail. She had to go away, had to… she grunted, when she set her shoulder against the ship wall, hardly felt it when she did the same to her nose. A look at her tail made her wince, it stood away in a straight angle, setting that would be less than pleasant.

Arktan slowly started walking. She just wanted to get out, get away, but she wasn´t fast enough. _He _was back. She smelled him, the prince. He actually had the _nerve_ to take a shower after humiliating her like that, breaking her fucking tail and not even having the decency to kill her afterwards! With some satisfaction she noticed he wasn´t wearing his armor and his bodysuit wasn´t pulled over his left shoulder.

He hadn´t expected her, obviously. Maybe he thought everyone had a tolerance for pain as he did, up and running in no time. She shouldn´t linger, there was enough she wanted to scream at him about, but he had attacked her out of the blue before and she didn´t want to provoke him again.

Arktan turned around, determined to not look back, just get out, get _out._

"Who are you?"

After he had left her and went for a shower, he couldn´t get rid of one thought, no matter how much hatred he felt, no matter how irrelevant it was. How could she know _him_? His knowledge about his own race was patchy, he knew that. Nappa didn´t think much of history lessons. There was no reason in Nappa´s opinion, no one who would remember anyway, it was just a matter of time, he probably didn´t want to think about it.

Vegeta didn´t even care. They weren´t the only race that got eradicated and his thoughts had mostly been occupied with his survival. And now… everyone except for he and Kakarott were dead, all their history was irreparably lost. But Arktan… she knew. She even knew information about him he didn´t have himself. _She _was obviously a high ranking Saiyan, ignoring her heritage and leading a miserable life in some far away galaxy! The thought was laughable. How was his life any better? Wasn't it just as pathetic as hers, trying to justify his pride, his _right_ as a prince? It had never helped him.

Vegeta was sure she had left the ship already, but she was still there when he came back. He would´ve preferred her absence. If she wanted to defend her honour, he would have to kill her after all. And if she just tried to mouth off… he would probably do the same. Arktan seemed to be smart, though. She just turned around and walked away.

He never cared about not knowing his heritage. Less responsibility that way, sometimes being responsible only for himself was too much. But he couldn´t get rid of one annoying thought. He couldn´t ignore that he was about to let someone leave who knew more than him, someone he would never see again who had boldly told him a lie. He couldn´t ignore his curiosity. What could be so important that she actually thought it would be necessary to lie, as if he would give a fuck about it? He had to ask.

Arktan stopped. Their previous talk about the past had ended in attempted murder. Her enthusiasm to answer any more questions was very low.

"You can leave if you want to. My tanks are full, I haven´t stopped for that."

Arktan huffed. Yeah right.

"But if you answer, I won´t hurt you either."

She turned around slowly, looking at his eyes, trying to see the reason for this inquiry. What could he possibly want to know now?

"Y´know, _Prince_, I thought the same earlier. Didn´t quite pan out."

His eyes became slits.

"That was different. Answer my question or piss off."

Arktan´s tail was throbbing painfully and her nose was still dripping. Absentmindedly, she licked the blood off her lip. She didn´t have to justify shit and if he wanted to know anything, he fucking well could answer one of her questions, too!

"If that´s the case I´d like to know why someone like _you_ would require getting rid of your tail! Taking the smell in your cute ship into account, you seem to have found some planet to get comfortable on, maybe with someone, so you are in no fucking position to judge my life here!"

She felt rage, rage that made it hard to think clearly anymore. She hated herself for it, hated how much she still relied on values from the past, how much she cared for the opinion of dead people. _He _was still alive and _he _judged her!

"I didn´t get rid of my tail, I lost it in battle. You should have removed yours, would´ve spared you some… inconvenience. If I had any interest in judging your life here, I would´ve done so at our first meeting. I just want to know who the fuck you are."

"Why did you ask for my rank?"

He leaned his head to the side. "To assess you. Know who I´m dealing with. But you obviously lied."

"I didn´t lie! I…" She ground her teeth together. Why was it so hard to tell someone? It didn´t matter anyway.

"I was demoted. After the first two years in service, my power level was too low for level one, I got demoted to three. My father was…" She took a deep breath. "My father was Commander Ceapá, squad X449, that´s why he knew Zukka. I got a few training rounds with her, but she dropped me for not being… promising. I saw you a few times, you couldn´t even walk, that´s it! I didn´t know her personally, I can´t tell you more about her!"

Vegeta thought about it a moment. It didn´t really make sense.

"If you had so little talent, a soldier like my mother would have never trained you."

Arktan started losing her patience.

"Listen, you know damn well what happened, alright? So what the fuck do you even want?" 

It didn´t look like he actually knew. But how couldn´t he? She wasn´t the only one who got demoted, it happened all the time, it just…

"The only thing I know is that you probably would´ve gotten an upgrade later. Why didn´t that happen?" 

Vegeta wasn´t sure why he even bothered asking, as she was clearly uncomfortable. But then, he had already asked anyway and knowing a bit more than what Nappa had told him could never hurt.

"Our planet exploded, that´s what happened!" She bit her lip. "Why do you even bother? Didn´t they tell you the usual crap? Women are so much weaker anyway, who cares, after they reach puberty they are all weak, no matter how strong they were at birth!"

Vegeta huffed. "I know that´s wrong. You just develop slower."

Arktan was surprised by that answer. She wondered who told him that, especially in the high levels no one gave a fuck about that particularly problem anyway and women hardly got into that level. Arktan grimaced, thinking about that. Would there have been gendered training, more would´ve reached their full potential. But no one had wanted _that._ How couldn´t he known? Someone certainly had told him!

"You know, Prince, my mother was Rasba. You may have heard of her. I was…"

_A good choice to produce the next king._ At least that´s what her parents had hoped for, when she was born with a high power level.

Vegeta seemed to finally understand, as well. He had no idea who those people were, but from the sound of it some upper class Saiyans. Arktan had been level one, meaning she could´ve been chosen to birth a royal child. Nappa had told him that, great warriors produce great kings. It explained why Arktan didn´t want to think about it. They had denied her the hope to even be considered.

"You should´ve made a royal child."

Arktan was tense. Obviously he finally understood. "Yes. Probably. It´s not as if I desperately wanted to, I didn´t even want to finish the fucking training, but there was NO reason to humiliate me like that!"

Vegeta would´ve loved to laugh about that. She hadn´t been forced to serve under Freeza. She had no idea what humiliation meant! She just landed here, doing stupid work and being _safe_. And that was the one thing missing.

"That´s how you got away? A little humiliation? Had you been on Vegeta-sei, you would have died like everyone else."

Arktan shrugged. Of course it had been like that and no matter how much she wanted to convince herself that she would´ve preferred to die with honour instead of fleeing like a coward to save her own life, it wasn´t true. It wouldn´t have changed anything and this way, she still had a chance, the only one that mattered. Her pride had been hurt. The prince had made all those feelings come back to the surface, all the anger and hatred, but if she was honest with herself, she knew she had to be thankful for everything.

"I was on my way to a troop I had been assigned to. Didn´t even let me finish my training…" She grinned. Her father wanted to punish her for something that wasn´t even her fault. She hoped he would rot in hell. "When I entered the atmosphere, I got a warning, on the emergency line. It… it had already been over, everyone dead. They must have overseen me, I was new and not yet registered as new member, I don´t know…" She looked him in the eyes, the whole time. She wouldn´t show weakness. She hadn't done anything wrong, she had survived!

"Eradicating our race was obviously higher priority than purging the planet, so Freeza's genocide troops left. Probably would finish the job later. The survivors seemed to think the same as me, get away as long as it was still possible. I didn´t know what had happened with Vegeta-sei, but dead Saiyans and living civilians… I didn´t want to take chances. I had gotten the warning after all. I hid in a space ship, changed destinations a few times and, well, here I am."

Arktan was quiet for a moment before she turned around and left. There was nothing left to say.

Vegeta didn´t hold her back. Why should he? She probably had had the better fate, she was weak and unworthy to be called the last Saiyan, but she… she had been spared from duty under Freeza. Or death. She probably knew what he would think about that and didn´t try to push her luck in another fight with him.

He had to grin when he closed the hatch and maneuvered his ship back into space. It had been worth it, coming back again. It had given him more than satisfying a basic need. One last member of his race still existed and he had been protecting her. He had fulfilled his duty for Vegeta-sei. His duty for Earth… he would fulfill that as well, somehow. He was still a prince, no matter what he thought of that piece of junk planet. It had saved his life and he sure would repay the debt.

Arktan opened the outer hatch once she arrived in the hallway. She didn´t go back to her quarters immediately, even though sleep wasn´t a bad option at the moment. She didn´t have the opportunity to tell any of her acquaintances about her past. None of them would´ve understood. She had always thought she would hate that person, but she was just… _relieved._

That thought in mind, Arktan grabbed her tail and set the broken bone in one swift movement. She couldn´t remember if she had ever cried. She hadn´t when she got demoted, or when she had heard all the people she once knew were dead, not even when she met the last survivor. Arktan let go of her tail, slowly gliding down the wall and cried, till she felt tears in her mouth. For what reason, she didn´t know.

_Fin._

Part 2 isn´t translated yet, I can´t promise how fast it will go. Part 3 is already translated though, so it will go fast once I find the time to translate Zukka´s part.

The names! Saiyans always have names with meanings, so do mine. Except Arktan, that name was the first I invented and I just made it up.

Ceapá - Romanian for 'Onion'

Rasba - from 'Raspberry'

Zukka - from German 'Zucker' meaning Sugar


End file.
